new_horizonfandomcom-20200214-history
Gullail Aridcrest, the Voidbane
History Gullail was the Captain of the Guard for a now destroyed Kingdom. As his father was and those before him. He was steeped in tradition and honor but all that ended when a force called the Zerg attacked his land. The Zerg where not a normal race and when they were forced into Horizon, they crashed directly into Gullial's lands. The Zerg spent their forces in their invasion but gave as they got and left little behind in their death throws. After the Zerg destroyed his kingdom to the ground, Gullail was left with no position, culture or lifestyle. Who had ever heard of the Zerg? What was this force that seemingly came out of no where? This was the kind of things he began to ponder. The seen opponents like ogres or orcs could be managed but what of things beyond? This was a time for introspection and he sought out a way to defend against such unknown threats. In his search he found and was recruited by the Lords of the Wheel, a Martial Tradition based upon the Discipline of Riven Hourglass. Gullial was quick to learn their disciplines and stances. He rose in rank and eagerly agreed with their tenants. The only thing that he felt was lacking, was a practical approach to their goal. Individual's banning together and having single mentor-apprenticeship relationships, are not as powerful as a Formal Organization that has War Colleges and direct Political ties that can keep tabs. Gullial asked permission to expand his pursuit and for resources to found a House based upon what he learned. After much thought the Master of Time gave him blessings. Gullial then went about using money and influence to gather a force of powerful adventurers. He established House Vigilant, which is an established known Organization that deals with the unknown that lurks beyond normal sight. Gullial has a strong passion about his goals but refuses to allow his emotions to undercut his mind, and always thinks twice before speaking, and gets three different opinions from those he respects for important decision. Personality If a motto had to be used to describe him, it would be taken from one of his council meetings, where he said the following: "Everything is a choice, and everything has a consequence. It is the job of a leader to make the best decision every time, consequences paid in full." Gullial has master some form of Riven Hourglass that ceased his aging. He is a very behind the scenes leader but has no qualms about directly getting involved if action is needed. Another quote he has is "Why train others to lead and not allow them?". He is a weigh behind the scales but is rarely seen. Loves, Fear or Hobbies Gullial's work is his life now. He has no hobbies, loves or fears. There is the ever constant need to watch and prepare. Family His wife and close relatives have long since died. He watches over his children's children's children and secretly helps them if he feels it is necessary. Allies Gullial is still a member of the Lords of the Wheel and often privately meets with his old mentors and comrades. Enemies To many to list. Any being that wants to control or destroy the world has run into House Vigilant and would blame Gullial. assistance. Aspirations Gullial of late is looking for someone to replace him. He wishes to be more direct in his solitary persuite of those that wish to destroy the know world. Category:NPC